Loving the Enemy
by Lostgurl09
Summary: Juliet loves Damon,Damon loves her.The only problem is they are enemies. OCXOC, LoganXOC, DakenXOC. It's hard being in love when you are enemies.
1. Proluge

I made it easier to read and edit it a little R&R

* * *

Loving the Enemy

"You don't know what you have got yourself into, girl." Growled Sabertooth. I slowly backed up to the wall that was behind me. I really shouldn't have insulted him earlier, but he pissed me off earlier and made me call him a stupid fat cat-poser (which he is by acting like a Sabertooth tiger from the Ice Age.)

"Sabertooth, that's enough! You're scaring our guest." Magneto said to him as he walked in the very small cell we're in.

"But she….." He tries to say but magneto cut him off.

"I SAID ENOUGH, SABERTOOTH! Now move aside so I can have a walk with our guest." He said to him. Sabertooth moved but he kept his eyes on me as I walked pasted him.

"This way, please." Magneto said and walked out the door. I followed him out and turn around to see Sabertooth tried to follow us, but the door closed on him and locked. He sends out a roar to us, it didn't do anything Magneto kept walking and I followed him.

"I'm sorry about him. He really needs to learn his manners." Magneto said to me. I didn't want to speak or talk to him, but I did it anyways.

"It's ok, sir." I said as we walked across a small metal bridge. The bridge started to break apart as we got further away from the cell. Magneto's powers were amazing but they gave me a bad feeling. I took a breath in and choked on it. The smell was horrible, it smelled like decaying bodied and swaps fumes. I try not to run out but I ended up running to Magneto's office, and there sat Mystique. Her fiery red hair was in a ponytail, she wearied red high heels to die for and a black slim fitting dress. There was something in her hand…. I gasped. My necklace from Damon, Mystique's grandson and my enemy.


	2. The secret found!

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE X-MEN CHARACTERS. I WISH I DID OWN LOGAN*WHAAAAAAAAAAAA* ANY WAY I OWN JULIET'S FAIMLIY, JULIET, DAMON, ALEX , THE ALICE IN WONDERLAND X-MEN GROUP AND J.T**

**Also I don't own Love Song.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The secret: A few months earlier in New Bern, North Carolina, February 20, 2010.

I looked out the window of my family's Rover and I saw Jake driving the mustang. He looked over and waved at me, it made me turn away. I was mad enough that he made me move from warm, beautiful California to North Carolina were there was a freezing cold winter and I complete loath winter.

Mom said "Just give it a try. North Carolina is not that bad and it's filled with historical places and buildings." I looked at her and then back to the window.

"Fine, but I won't like it. Am telling you I won't." I said to her and pop my headphones into my ears. I played my favorite song from Muse, "Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever)" to drown out the sound of cars, trucks, and my little brother playing video games. I REALLY hate my life right now, because of the mutants, politics, and school. Don't get me wrong about mutants because some of my best friends are mutants, but my stepfather hates mutants so I didn't tell him. Even my current boyfriend, Alex, is a mutant but Jake likes Alex, so I didn't tell that to him. My friends say that I could be a mutant too because of my how fast I can run, my keen sense of smell and my sharp hearing. I really don't if I am a mutant because I don't know who my "real" father is or was, he left before I was born and my mother never saw him again. He was in the Army; I know that because of the dog tags that my mom gave me when I turned fourteen. I pulled them out from under my shirt and stroke the name and numbers on it. It said "James Logan Howlett." That was my real father's name because Jake is my stepfather and I call him by his first name. Mom wants me to call him dad, but I want to call the person dad, who is my real dad. I think my dad is alive, but mom says we can't be sure about that because we haven't seen him since he left us.

Mom taped me on my shoulder and I looked out her window. We were here, the house was two stories with a fenced in backyard and a garden in the front. My little half- brother, Emmett, was happy about the move because he was in the third grade and it was easy to make friends in the third grade then it is in the tenth grade. The only really good thing about the move was my room and the bathroom. I also got a walk-in closet and my room is purple. My bathroom was like an old Hollywood movie starlet with a chandelier, a counter that rounded in, a mirror and two French doors that lead to the balcony. I started to unpack my clothes into my closet and dresser (The moving trunk was there before us, so my bed, nightstand, dresser, and desk were all ready in my room.) I pulled my pictures of me and friends, my lamp, posters, laptop, and my books, I was currently reading. I couldn't find my bedding and my manga. So I went looking for the box with my manga and my purple bedding. It took a good thirty minutes to find them, but I found them in the dinning room. I carried the box up to my room and unpack my bedding first. Ten minutes later… I placed my pillow on the bed, and tossed my new moon throw on the bed. I moved to the manga, I placed them in my bookshelf with my other books. I made sure they went from one to the last one I have in order. When I got to the bottom, I found a small sliver box that wasn't mine.

"Maybe it's mom's jewelry box." I said out loud to myself. I pulled it out and open it to see if it was. I found out there wasn't jewelry in it. Inside the box was photos of my real dad, I picked one up and looked at it. Mom was probably about twenty- two with her black hair in a ponytail, wearing a baby doll shirt, a jean skirt, and ankle boots. My dad was probably taller then Jake with black hair, sideburns, warms blue eyes and a small smile on his face. He was wearing black biker boots, a red and black plaid shirt unbutton showing a white tank and faded blue jeans. My father was handsome and was…. Gone. He was gone, he forgot me and mom. I looked at the picture and hid it in my sketchbook. I closed the box up and went downstairs to give to my mom. I told her I didn't look in it and hope she would take it. She took it and went to put the box away. I went back to my room and checked my phone. I had a text from Alex.

"Hey Julie (that's my nickname for him), Hope you got there ok. Listen, I can't do a long distance relationship, Sorry Julie" I reread it and reread it again. It wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me. It was true; Alex was breaking up with me over a text. The angry flew through my veins. It didn't make sense, why would he do that to me? He knows I hate breaking-up over a text, and he also knew that I was upset about the move. I sudden felt a sharp pain in my knuckles, it made me look down. I saw three, one and half foot metal claws; they shined in the light as I examined them closely. I gasped, my father is a mutant and that makes me a mutant. My friends were so right about me being a mutant. I learned quickly how to put my claws back in and thought why mom didn't tell me about my dad. I went downstairs and found her in the kitchen with Jake.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Sure, Honey." She said. I looked at Jake then back to my mom.

"Alone, please." I said towards Jake. She looked at Jake and was about to say something to him.

"I know, I know. Its women thing, I'm going." He said and lefted us alone.

"What is it, sweetheart?" She asked me.

"Why didn't you tell my dad was a mutant?" I answer her question with a question. She looked at me weird.

"What do you mean, Juliet? I don't know what you are talking about." She said to me.

"You know what I am talking about!" I yelled at her as I slammed my fist on the table. I felt a pinch and my claws came out. She looked at the claws and sighed.

"I hoped you wouldn't find out so soon. I was waiting for you to turn sixteen." She said.

"But why that long? I would have to find out sooner or later on my own." I said to her as I felt tears fill up my eyes.

"Because Juliet….." She started to say, but Jake walked in. He saw my claws And I watched as angry filled his face and body. Mom walked to him.

"Jake, calm down. I can explain." She said as her body protects my own body.

"Katie, I want that thing out of the house." He said softly.

"Juliet is not a thing! She's my daughter!" She yelled at him as she got in his face and slaps him with her hand. Jake raised his hand and slaps her across her face; I could hear the skin on skin connect. The tears pour out of my eyes.

"Mommy! You Asshole! No one ever touches my mom without getting through me first!" I yelled at Jake.

"No, Juliet. Get away, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." My mom says as she got in between me and Jake.

"But mom…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"I said GO!" She yelled at me. The tears were flowing down my cheeks and I turn to the stairs.

"I'll come back mom, I promise." I said before I bolted up the stairs and into my room. I locked my door and pack every thing I could grab and stuff in my backpack. I opened the window as my step-father was trying to bust the door open. I climb out as the door busted open with my crazy step-father.

"Juliet! Come here." He yelled at me.

"No, go away, Jake." I yelled back him. I jumped out the window before he got to me. I land on my feet and looked at the house. I took off to the woods and the tears kept coming down. I guess I was running for a good hour or two because it was getting dark. I sat under a tree and closed my eyes with tears still in my eyes. Then sleep came through out my body.

(Wolverine's POV)

Professor X told us to find a mutant who needs our help. Her name is Juliet Rose Howlett, the name sounded familiar to me. Her step-father kicked her out and tried to kill her when he found out she was a mutant. We need to get her other things that she didn't bring with her. Gambit and Rouge would do that and meet up with us. I, Jean, and Storm would get the girl. Let's hope the brotherhood gets to her first and she sees us as the enemy.

(End of Wolverine's POV)

(You're POV)

I woke up to voices, the whispers were saying.

"Storm, that's her." A deep, rich, voice said. I open my eyes and looked up to find two women and a man. I slowly got up and kept my back to the tree.

"Don't be afraid, Juliet. We're here to help you." The women with white hair and dark brown skin.

"How do I know that you are not here to take me somewhere to do experiments on me?" I said. I couldn't trust anyone right now.

"It's ok; we're part of the x-men." She said to me.

"Don't listen to them! They make up lies to get you on their side." A voice yelled. I felt a strong breeze and a boy with white hair slicked back was standing in front of me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him as I pressed harder against the tree.

"Name's Pietro Django Maximoff, but people call me Quicksilver." He said and smiled at me.

"Don't listen to him, Juliet! He's part of a group called the Brotherhood of Mutants. They think that humans should bow down to the mutants." The man yelled who was in-between the two women. I looked at him and my eyes widen as I looked in his warm blue eyes. _"Daddy!"_ I thought in my head and I slowly walked around Quicksilver with my stuff.

"Where do you think you're going, cutie?" Quicksilver said as he used his powers and grab me by the wrist.

"With them, of course." I said as I struggle to get free from his grip.

"Why? You are better than them and we could really use you." He said as warp his other arm around my waist.

"Because they look more believable than you." I said as I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He let go of me and crumpled to the ground. I walked backwards to keep my eyes on him, he just rolled on the ground in pain. I made it to Storm and the other two; I slowly looked at the girl with red hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, am Jean and that's Logan." She said to me with a smile on her face.

"Am Juliet Rose Howlett, but I guessing you already know that?" I said to them, but I kept my eyes on Logan.

"We should go before the other brotherhood gets here." Logan said as he picked me up and throws me on his back._ (What am I a backpack?)_ Logan and Jean ran while Storm flew through the sky. We ran to a black jet and got inside it. Logan put me down and went to check outside. I sat down in a chair and went through my bag, I had my IPod stuff, phone charger, sketchbook, clothes, and brush, deodorant, couple books, and my new moon throw with Paul and the rest of the werewolves pack on it.

"Hey, kid is you ok?" Logan's voice said. I jumped two inches off the chair and calm down.

"Yah just worried about my mom." I said in a soft voice that he could hear.

"Oh, she'll be okay, kid." He said as he sat down next to me.

"How do you know that? And don't call me, kid. I have a name." I said to him and sat with my legs up to my chest and my arms warped around them.

"Sorry ki- I mean Juliet." He said as he ran his hand through his blue-blackish hair.

"Thank you." I said to him and looked out the window.

"Yo, wolfy. We got her things." Someone yelled from behind us. I turned around and sat on my knees to see over the seat.(Cures my shortness.) I saw a guy with chin length brown hair and burning red eyes and He had a Louisiana accent. The girl next to him had chestnut brown hair with a white streak in it and brown eyes.

"Thanks you, Rouge. Gumbo." Logan said to them. I turned backed around and stare out the window but there were nothing but, trees and more trees. I started to sing "Love song" softly to myself.

"_Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today  
I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today  
Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song _

_'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today_

I softly rocked side to side as I singed the song, but it made me think about my mom because she use to sing me back to sleep when I had bad nightmares. I slowly felt tears fill up my eyes again, I tried to hold them back but they spilled over and rolled down my cheeks. The jet started up and we headed to New York. I softly cried to myself, so I wouldn't disturb anyone from anything. Why couldn't I protect my mom? I could have easily took Jake down, but I was too scared to fight him head on. What about Emmett? He's in the house probably looking for me because he's scared of his father. My little baby brother, I should be there for him. I started to cry harder and hiccups came out.

"Juliet, are you ok?" Logan's voice said softly. I looked at him and shocked my head no because if I talked I would cry harder and the words would be lost.

"It's okay, Juliet." He said as he sat down next to me and hugged me close to him. By now I was crying like those chicks in the parody movies, just not throwing a fit over it. I wanted to yell "turn back around, I have to save my mom" But my mom said she would be okay. Was that true? Is she really okay? And what about my little brother, is he okay? I must have fell asleep, because I don't remember what happen after that thought.

(Wolverine's Pov)

Juliet felled asleep in my arms as she cried. What happen at the house?

"Yo, Gumbo." I yelled.

"What, Wolfy?" Gambit yelled back. I growled in my throat. I HATED THAT NAME.

"How did the family acted when you and Rouge came?" I asked trying not to jump and kill him.

"Well, the step-father left and Mrs. Redbird, let us in. we explain everything to her and said Juliet would be safe with us. But…" He said but stops.

"But, what?" I asked.

"Katie Redbird was beaten pretty badly and she wouldn't let us call 911." He said. _"Katie? Why does that name sound familiar?" _I thought to myself.

"Logan? You okay?" Ann-Marie asked. I snap out and looked at Rouge.

"Yah Just tired, Ro." I said to her with a small smile on my face.

"Oh, ok." She said and turned back around to the front.

"Cajun, what's the mother's maiden name?" I asked to Gambit. Juliet sifted in my arm and mumbles something in her sleep. I stroked her hair softly and chuckled a little.

"It's Foxx, Wolfman." He said and then let a sigh.

"Why are you asking questions about it, Logan?" He added and turned around to look at me. He looked at me then Juliet and then back at me.

"It's nothing, you stupid Cajun. I just wanted to know about it." I hissed at him and looked at Juliet.

"But….." He started to say but Rogue cut him off.

"Remy, leave him alone." She said in a soft, sweet voice to him.

"Ok, Cher." He said to her and turned back around. I softly thanked Rogue and looked at Juliet's backpack. Should I really go though her backpack? I slowly picked the bag as I laid Juliet on the seat and sat on the opposite side to her. I pilled everything nicely and folded her clothes. I pulled her sketchbook out and open it to look at the drawings. She was really good at drawing, the first drawing was little boy, about eight or so, he was sleeping and the colors were done beautiful. I flip through it some and admired each drawing.

As I flip through it, something fell out and went to the ground. I leaned over and picked in up. The back said "KATIE AND LOGAN: AT THE AROESMITH CONSERT. YEAR OF 1990." I flipped it over and gasped at it. It was me and Juliet's mom. But, did I know her mom? I put everything back into her bag and sat it down on the ground. Leaning forward with my elbows on my knees, I rubbed my temples. Aghhhhh, I have a major headache now. I looked at Juliet as she turn over and mumble something about her mom. I smiled at this as I pushed a piece of hair from her face. Maybe the professor could help me with this?

* * *

**The end of the first chapter! I'M SO HAPPPY THAT I GOT IT UP HERE AND I GOT TO SHOW THE WORLD MY WRITING POWERS! *EIVL LAUGHS***

**LOGAN: Is Red Fox okay?**

**SHUN: No, she's hyper **

**LOGAN: atleast, she's not attcking me with kisses and hugs.**

**ME: Oh, Logan! *runs torwards him***

**LOGAN: NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN *RUNS AWAY***

**ME: LOGAN! COME BACK! I LOVE YOU! **

**SHUN AND NICO: *SIGHS* THANKS FOR READING. AND RED FOX SAYS R&R**

**ME:*KISSES AND HUGS LOGAN*** **I LOVE YOU!**

**LOGAN:NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

** ME: BYE-BYE FOR NOW.**

Ok, wait you are wondering who the alice in wonderland x-men gourp is

Conner: looks like taylor launter

Emily: looks like Taylor Swift

James: looks like Zac Efron

Luke: looks like Robert Pattrison

Jeff: Looks like Ian Somerhalder

Sam: looks like Adam Lambert

Dean: Looks like Billy Armstrong

Reed: Looks like David Henrie

Harry: Looks like Jackson Rathbone

Nick and Allen: Looks like James and Oliver Phelps

that's all of them


	3. New York, here I am!

**THE LONG WAITED CHAPTER THREE FOR LOVING THE ENEMY STORY. I SAW FORGOT SOME PEOPLE FOR THE ALICE IN WONDERLAND GROUP AND JULIET'S BEST FIREND AND HERE THEY ARE! AND I FINALLY GOT THIS UP AND TYPE FOR GOOD THOUGH THE ORGIANAL CHAPTER WAS LONGER AND HAD A LITTLE MORE DETIAL TO IT THAN THIS VERISON OF THIS, BUT THERE'S MORE TALKING BETWEEN LOGAN AND XAIVER THAN BEFORE SO AM HAPPY ABOUT THAT.**

**JULEIT HOWLETT: looks like Oliver Wilde(I think that how you spell it)**

**ALEX: looks like Draco Malfoy**

**SARA: looks like Natalie Portman**

**DREW/JAKE/J.T: looks like Logan Lerman**

**RAVEN: looks like Selena Gomez**

**NIKKI: looks like Miley Cyrus**

**NISSE: looks like Raven Symone**

**(AND FIANLLY I FOUND OUT WHO'S GOING TO PROTRAY DAMON!)**

**DAMON CARRINGTON: looks like Alex Meraz (Yay! He plays Paul from Twilight and God, he is sooooooo sexy! just think he has chin lenght black hair, purple eyes, and his skin is a little lighter than Alex's skin color.)**

**LOGAN HOWLETT: looks like Hugh Jackman (Duh)**

**KATIE FOXX/REDBIRD: looks like Angelina Jolie(Just with black hair and green eyes)**

**JACOB "JAKE" REDBIRD: looks like Brad Pitt**

**EMMENT ERIK REDBIRD: looks like Charlie Tahan**

**ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS FOR imaninja41 for seeing the potential in this story. So I thank you!**

* * *

_(Start of Normal P.O.V)_

For a couple hours, Logan just sat and stare at Juliet as she sleep on the way to Westchester, New York. The harder he thought about the picture, the more his headache pounded against his forehead. Logan groaned and slumpped in his seat. He palmmed his forehead and rubbed his temples. God, how his headache hurt and how he wished for some pain- killers right now. He looked out the window and saw that they would be at the academy soon. Then he would be able to have all the pain-killers he needed and find out more about Juliet and her mother. Ughhhhh...How he hated to wait for sop long!

_(End of Normal P.O.V and Start of Logan's P.O.V)_

I didn't know if Chuck could help me because he said that I need to find out about my past by myself and that he would help out when he could. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned my head to look at that person, and saw that it was Storm.

"Logan we're here. Can you carry Juliet in?" she asked me. I nodded my head yes and gather up Juliet into my arms. Jean grabed her backpack whlie Gumbo and Rouge gather up her stuff from the house. I carried Juliet into the house and all the way to the Professor's office. Charles was 'sitting' at his desk waitting for us. He looked up at us when I walked in with Juliet in my arms. He wheeled over to us and looked at Juliet as she mumbled something and siftted in my arms.

"It's good that we got to her before the Brotherhood did." he said.

"Well, the Brotherhood got there the same time as we did and tried to talk her into going with them...But she dicide to come with us instead." I said as I siftted Juliet into one arm and stroked a piece of hair from her face. Charles looked at me weird and then just shrugged it off.

"Well, that is very interesting. Do you know why Logan?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"No, I don't know why Chuck." I said to him and he gave me a glare.

"Charles." He told me. " Logan, can you take her to your room while we get her room ready for her, please?" he asked me. I didn't looked at him while I answer him and just looked at Jean.

"Yea, sure thing Chuck. Jean, can I have her backpack? So, she can have it when she wakes up." I said to Jean. Jean nodded yes and handed me the backpack. I took Juliet to my room. It was a smiple room with navy blue walls, white trimming, a dresser, a presonal bathroom, a bed that was next to the window with navy blue sheets, a white rug, and of course navy blue curtians that blocked the light out. I set Juliet in the bed and pulled her shoes off. I pulled the covers over her and chuckled when she turned over away from me. I got up, lefted the room, and closed the door behinnd me. I then took off in a run to the Professor's office. I needed to know more about Juliet and her mother.

_(End of Logan's P.O.V and Start of normal P.O.V)_

_Juliet was in her old/new house and she was slowly climbbing down the stairs. She heard yelling, pleading, crying, scremming and the sound of someone getting hit. Juliet came around the cronner and peeked her head to see. Her emerald green eyes widen with horror as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. There on the floor laid Katie Redbird, her face was covered with black and blue bruises, her right eye was black and swollen, her lips wheree spilt and was bleeding and her body laid motionless on the tile cover watched as her step-father beat her mother in front of her little brother and as her little brother pleaded for his father to stop hitting his mommy. Jacob throw a nasty look at Emment, who cowered from his father's look and had hot tears spill from his big brown eyes, looked at Juliet's mom, and then countuied to beat her. Juliet couldn't move or make a sound, only hot tears fell from her eyes as she watched her mother get beat for protecting her. Juliet's mouth open and she screamed._

_"MOMMY!"_

_(End of Normal P.O.V and Start of Juliet's P.O.V)_

My ermerald green eyes flew open and I shot up upward in the bed. Tears fell from my eyes and rolled on my cheeks. I had just screamed for my mom. I heard heavy, yet fast footsteps running up the stairs and to the room that I was in. The door slammed up, hitting the wall behind which made me jump a little, to show a heavy breathing Logan with his metal...claws out. They shined in the light from the hall way and I couldn't keep my eyes off them.

"Juliet...What's... Wrong... Are...You...Okay?" Logan asked me in betwwen each pant as he tried to catch his breath.

"I just had a nightmare...I don't want to talk abot it." I said and hanged my head down so I would have to look at him in the eyes and laid back down in the bed. Logan must have realx and put his claws away because he came over the bed, kicked off his cowboy boots, pulled his belt off and laid down in the bed. He gather me up in his arms and stroked my hair ever so softly that it was smoothing to me.

"It's okay, Juliet. The Professro said he'll let you call home and talk to your mother in the morning so get some sleep." He said softly in my ear.

"Is that a promise?" I asked and waite for him to answer me.

"Yea,Yea, I promise that you get to call home." He said to me

"Okay, But remaber that you promise me that." I said as I laid my head down on his chest. I was about to ask him another question untill I heard him snoring softly. I sighed, knowing that my questions could wait intill the morning, snuggle closer to Logan's warmth and closed my eyes. Soon enough sleep came over my body and I slept without a worry in the world.

(End of chapter three.)

* * *

Yay the chapter is over. No Logan and Juliet don't have a love relationship. They have a Father/Daughter relatiuonship with each other. Don't you hate Jacbo, beacuse I know I do. It's Chicken-Shit(That's going to Logan'c new cusse word.) So R&R and I will have new chapter up. I need reviews, Soooooooo give me reviews people!~Alyss Curtis.


	4. The Ex and The New HeartThrob

Here's chapter four! Enjoy!

So a quick recap: Juliet moves to North Carolina with her family, she finds out the she's a mutant and her stepfather kicks her out. The X-men find her and so did the Brotherhood. Juliet goes with the X-men , Logan finds out about Juliet's mom and thinks that he knows her. Juliet is now at the academy.

This is also where we meet Alex and DAMON! Also Damon's last name is now LeBeau.

* * *

_(Start of Juliet's P.O.V)_ _Date:February 21, 2010. Place: Logan's room at the academy. Time:7:00 A.M_

I slowly let my eyes open, only to close them again because of the bright light. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Opening my eyes again, I blinked a couple times and looked around the room. Logan was gone, but there was note on the nightstand next to the bed. I picked it up and read it.

"_Dear Juliet,_

_Hope you sleep good ,kid because I didn't have any room last night because of you. Well, the Professor said your room is done and you can,and for now on, sleep in three. When you're done getting ready, Scott(I call him Boy Scout) will come to get you and take you to see the Professor. But be warn, he know to act like an asshole. _

_~Logan"_

"_P.S: Your stuff is next to you on the floor and your make-up is in my bathroom remember to take it out plz!"_

I giggled at this note and grab my stuff. I pulled out my black "_Criminal Minds" _Tee-shirt (_OMG! I LOVE THIS SHOW AND REED!)_ my white skinny jeans, a white ribbion for my hair, and my black flats. I set them on the bed, and I went to the bathroom. I shut the door behinnd me, turning on the water to hot, and striping off my clothes from yesterday. I step into the shower, taking in the warmth from the hot water. Logan had body wash and shampoo that smelled like strawberries.(_What? Wolverine maybe manly but his body wash and shampoo doesn't have to smell like a man.)_

I scrubbed my hair and body intill I smelled like Starwberries . I turned the water off and grab a towle to wrap around my body. I step out of the shower and went back into the bedroom. I dried myself off, pulled my clothes on, and pulled dried my hair until it didn't drip anymore. I brush my hair back, pulled it into a ponytail and tied my hair with the white ribbion. I pulled my flats on and went back to the bathroom with my makeup. I uesed basic makeup which means charcoal black eye liner, red mascara and some clear gloss. I finshed up and put everything back in my backpack. There was a knock on the door, I slang my backpack over one shoulder and open the door. There stood a guy with brown hair and shades.

"You're Juliet, right?" He asked me.

"Yes, and you must be Boy-Scout?" I said to him and supress a laugh when his face srunched up and turn red.

"Yes, and please don't call me that I get enough of that from Logan." He said and started to walked down the stairs. I followed him to room with french bay doors and a balcony. There sat the Professor in a wheelchair. He looked over and smiled sweetly at us.

"Thank you Scott, and also Please send Damon and Alex here." He said to Boy-Scout. Boy-Scout nodded and left us alone.

"Please come and sit down, my dear child." He said to me. I sat down in the chair across from him.

"So,I hope that Logan was nice to you." He said to me and took a sip of tea.

"Yes, he was almost...Father-like to me, Professor." I said to him.

"Really? That's is very interesting." He said to me with not alot of shook in his voice.

"Yes, he did and to tell you the truth it felt very good." I said as a small smile play on my face.

" Well, Logan usally acts like the "I don't care", but he can be nice when he wants to." He said with a smile.

"Sir, I have to ask this but where am I?" I asked him.

"You are at the Xaiver's academy for gifted youngsters."

"And gifted meaning Mutants, right?" I said to him.

"Yes. And you two are right on time." He said to me and then not to me. I looked torwards the doors to see a guy with jet black chin length hair, sun-kissed skin and bright purple eyes. He was wearing a black "_Linking Park"_ tee shirt, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. The guy next to him was...I stood up from my chair.

"ALEX!" I yelled. he smiled at me. I felt the anger building up in my body.

"Hey, Julie." He said to me. My claws came out my knuckles and I pointed them at him.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME OVER VIA TEXT WHEN YOU KNEW I HATED THAT AND I WAS UPSET WITH THE MOVE!" I yelled with tears in my eyes that theaten to fall but I wouldn't let them fall.

"Juliet, I know that you hated that but I hurt you more right then and there because I care way to much for you. And if you are willing to try we can start over again." He said to me with smile. I calm down and felt my claws go away. I looked at him with a small smile.

"Alex, thank you but I can't go out with you again." His smile fell. "But we can be friends." I said and he smiled again.

"Yah, that's okay. It's great I got to date a girl like you." He said to me. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I looked over to the other guy.

"And you are who?" I asked him. He smiled and chuckled. He put his right hand to me, which I thought he was going to shake my hand, instead he kissed it.

" The name is Damon LeBeau, mon cher." He said with a Louisanna accent in voice.

"And Am Juliet Howlett, PlayBoy." I said to him with a little blush on my face. He laughed at me and smiled.

"So have you come up with a codename yet, Juliet?" Alex asked me. I looked at him weird.

"We get Codenames?" I asked them.

"Yes, Am The Red Prince and Alex is the Chesire Cat." Damon said as he shuffled some playing cards.

"Cool! Can I be called Alice?" I asked them jumping up and down. They both laughed at me and smiled.

"Yes, you can be called Alice and now The Alice in Wonderland group is now complete." Damon said.

"There's an Alice in Wonderland Group?"

"Yes, Alice there is. Now let's go and take you to your bedroom." I blushed when Damon called me Alice. I grab my backpack.

"Wait before you go Juliet, here's your classes. I hope they are to your liking and have a great first day." The Professor said to me and handed me my classes.

"Thank you." I said to him and left with Alex and Damon. I looked at my classes and this how they went.

* * *

_Classes:_

_1st period: Sicence with Dr. Hank_

_2nd period: Training in the Danger room with Logan_

_3rd:Chours with Lilly-Ann Reeds _

_Lunch_

_4th:free-period_

_5th: Drama 3 with Lilly-Ann Reeds_

* * *

I looked up as we went up the stairs and went down a couple hallways.

"So do I have any classes with you guys?" I asked Alex and Damon.

"Let me see." Damon said and took my classes from me. "You have all the classes with me. 3rd,lunch, 4th and 5th with Alex."

"Good becuse I thought I would be alone and know no one." I said to him. We came to a door and we stop.

"This is your room, Mon Cher." Damon started."And we got hour and half before classes start. I'll come and get before the mob starts and let you meet our teacher,okay?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yah, okay see you then." I said to him.

"See you later, Julie." Alex said and went back downstairs.

"Bye, Alex." I called after him. I turned back to Damon.

"Bye, Alice." He said with that he turn and left.

"Bye, Red Prince." I said to him softly so he couldn't hear me. I open the door to my room and gasp. It looked like my old room and IT WAS PURPLE! I was happy and my day was starting off great. Let's hope it stay that way.

* * *

End of chapter four!

Lilly-Ann Reeds: Looks like Meagan Fox


End file.
